godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gene
Gene serves as one of the games main protagonist. Description A dusty 'have fists, will travel' rambler with a keen sense of justice and a kind nature, although he often appears to be somewhat outspoken and a constant complainer. After losing his right arm saving a young girl named Olivia, he wakes up in a strange hotel room with one of the fabled Godhands stuck to his arm, not to mention a bunch of nasty demons on his tail. Personality Gene is a courage's young man, and even though he tends to be somewhat outspoken and a constant complainer, he has a deep sense of justice. Unfortunately it is this very sense of justice that tends to get him into all sorts of trouble. Gene secretly likes to imagine that he has a more gentler, kinder side despite his rough, macho exterior. Story Powers & Abilities Roulette *100 Fists *'Ball Buster' *Chain Yanker *Crescent Kick *Daisy Cutter *'Discombobulator' *Divine Smash *Double Shaolin *Dragon Kick *Enlightenment *Face Runner *God Charge *God Stomp *Head Slicer *Home Run God *Kung Fu Samba *Kung Fu Tango *La Bomba *One Inch Punch *Shaolin Blast *Shockwave *Spirit Of God *Typhoon Kick *Wild Pitch *Zen Revival Trivia Images The first chapter of Gene's quest begins in Ghost Town where he discovers a quartet of villains called the Four Devas are aimed at robbing your God Hand. In addition he finds that a member of the Four Devas Shannon is doing Chihuahua dogs become poisonous and thus transmit the poison to whom they bite. in the end he ran into a member of the Four Deva: Elvis. After defeating him, he flees. So Gene continues his adventure. After defeating more enemies and demons Gene stumbles into the hideout of Bruce and Felix, so the memories of the day he lost his arm back and he decides to face them in quest for vengeance. But the two are in the company of Conchita and now this trio is called The Three Evil Stooges. After defeating them as they flee Elvis. Gene is again facing Elvis and Gene wins again this time and "Fat Boy" runs. The gene is the third adventure in a circus where the owner is Shannon. After defeating a wrestler gorilla and a group of dwarves doing a cheap imitation of the Power Rangers, the Magnificent Five Gene confronts the owner of Circus and after much magic he can beat her but she does a bus out of a portal and as it enters the bus and flees. the same portal The fourth adventure takes place in a Mechanical Crab the "Kilo Crab", where the enemies are robots now. In a battle more difficult to defeat him again the Devils The Three Stooges fleeing but did not give much luck as they give away with one of the Four Deva, best known as Azel Devil Hand that with just one hit kills three. In this adventure Gene discovers the existence of a demon stronger than he had ever seen a giant demon with a trident. After more challenges he comes face-to-face with Azel and Azel into battle without winning runs and tells Gene: "Take good care of my bride." In the main room he finds the strongest Dr.Ion robots that can be called the "Fifth Deva" due to its connection with the Four Devas. Gene defeats him and leaves him unconscious, without enough energy to get up Now Gene travels to Cuba for the land of Elvis' final battle with fat. Gene goes in this town ship and face a rock band with instruments that they use as a weapon. Then his meeting with Elvis happens. At this meeting Gene discovers that all the Devas (Except Azel) has habililidade to become a powerful demon. And after defeating Elvis in his demonic form, kills Elvis and Gene continues his adventure. Gene then goes to a place called Bald Mountains where he defeated several times an apprentice Samurai and a Chinese fighter named Tiger Joe. Then he finds again the Magnificent Five, and this time he kills members of that team. After defeating a magician and quietly mad, Gene Shannon faces in his demonic form and defeat, and when it is fallen powerless to lift the appearance of her slaves with weapons and kills. Gene returns home and finds Olivia, and then he decides to go after the Belz leader of the Four Deva In another adventure Gene travels to Egypt and to kill the Samurai Apprentice, wanting revenge, and it appears to the mast but can not kill Gene and who is eventually killed him. So Gene is face to face with Belzer that turns into a monster very semalhante a spider and that after a certain time during the battle, he takes wing and is resemblance to a mosquito. Then after Gene kills him, the leader should disappear. In his last adventure, Gene goes to the Tower of Angra where he intends to find the devil with the same name of the tower, which is the most powerful demon of all. He finds Azel at the top of the tower and then the two begin to meet the God Hand, and Gene wins. Creek then manifests in the body of Azel and while the devil is born of the Devil himself plays his Hand to God Hand Gene Gene and then with the two decided to face God Hand Creek. After the most difficult of his battles, Gene destroys the demon seal forever. So with two God Hands, Gene and Olivia saves a new adventure begins again for now Gene has two God Hands to defend. Category:Humans Category:Godhand